m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
War of TaleWorlds Unification
This war started as North Korea sought to unify the disperse TaleWorlds migrants under their banner. It was so, that, North Korea, attacked both Werenia and the Vikings, demanding tribute and alligiance. Initially, the Werenian troops, held the North Koreans at bay, and managed to inflict them several defeats, however, North Korea gained the advantage after its general, jeregor, was present on the field. Following Werenia's subjugation, both factions, now sought to vassalize the Vikings as well. This, escalated the conflict, as the Wolfpack joined its allies. After several engagements, with mixed succes for both sides, it was decided, by moderation, that the Vikings had been abusing some game mechanics. The war was thus brought to an end, with the Vikings turning inactive shortly after. Backround At the begining of February 2013, the TaleWorlds migration took place, with the newcomers forming the factions of North Korea and The Celts (Werenia), while some others joined Laconia. However, feeling threatened by North Korea, the Men of the North declared war on their new neighboor only five days after its inception as a retaliation for alledged future conquest plans and plans to subjugate TWC native factions. The Northmen's allies, the Dwarves kept in check any assitance coming from Werenia during this war, as both shared a border and the Dwarves held a clear supplies advantage. Following the end of the North Korean War, the heroic Valhallans that had fiercedly resisted the allied forces during the storming of Giglegrad, felt disaffected by their North Korean companions and joined forces with some late TaleWorld migrators to create the Southern Vikings. At about this time, another small group deserted North Korea to go north to found the Duchy of Zendar. As a truce was signed with the Men of the North for a month, North Korea, had bought enough time to consolidate their position and increase its power. In order to compensate for the greatly reduced numbers after the mentioned defections, North Korea sought to gain more able bodies for a future war in Norden and thus decided to subjugate the other two numerous TaleWorlds' factions: Werenia and the Vikings. During this time as well, the Southern Vikings had been defeated by the Wolfpack and had pledged nominal fealty to them. Hostilities The war began as both North Korea and the Vikings declared war on Werenia, the former demanding tribute and the latter for unknown reasons. The first actual fighting took place on the 24th, as the North Koreans had waited for Werenia's leader to show up. The three-way war first saw fighting in the Viking lands, where, North Korea completely wiped all resistance (while taking some casualties) on an assault to their city, thus increasing North Korea's morale and crippling the Vikings ability to defend in the future as their city was left flooding with lava. By this point, Werenia mounted small raids to both the Vikings and North Korea, in many cases managing to find isolated members who were swiftly taken down. Werenia and the Vikings eventually joined forces to engage North Korea and managed to take the battle to GIglegrad on more than one ocassion. Werenia's leader, specially, had relative success on these guerrilla engagements, specially when he ambushed a North Korean army outside a Nether portal and slew them all. In light of these events, he offered North Korea a white peace, however, the appearance of North Korea's armed forces' commander in battle, drastically changed the course of the war, taking great toll on Werenian forces and by the 27th forcing them to surrender and pledge allegiance to North Korea. Roughly at the same time, Laconia peacefully accepted North Korea's suzeranity and the Vikings surrendered as well. The Wolfpack never completely dedicating to the war as a faction but relying on having mercenaries in the Viking army, barely manage to have an impact on the war. Viking Betrayal The Vikings reneged on their word soon after the truce was signed, bribing their ally Yellow to declare war on North Korea to prevent the Motherland from recovering manpower, before breaking their month long peace treaty and declaring war, after a brief respite to recover their own manpower. The first Werenian-North Korean joint operation then took place, and the Vikings were again defeated in combat with relative ease, even as a Wolfpack mercenary tried to organize a real resistance. The administration, however, took interest in Yellow's declaration of war, at it had taken place under illegal circumpstances (Yellow possesed no land from where to declare war), and many were banned. End and Aftermath The Vikings were finally subjugated and Yellow's leader, keffman, banned. The North Koreans came out of the war with three new subservient nations, as well as the alliance of the United Saphirian Socialist Republics. The Vikings, however, faded out of existance, as their members didn't take lightly their new status under North Korea. North Korea, greatly strenghted their position as one of Serveria's more influential nations by the end of this war, and now, possesed enough manpower for an unavoidable new clash with the Men of the North as the one month truce was coming to an end. The Great Northern War would eventually break up a mere week after the Vikings' final defeat, and Werenia's aid was critical for North Korea's war effort.